1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat fluorescent lamp having transparent electrodes, more particularly to a flat fluorescent lamp having transparent electrodes for use in a reverside illumination of a transparent liquid crystal display.
2. Prior Art
There have been three types of lamps for use in a reverside illumination of a liquid crystal display.
First is a cold cathode type fluorescent lamp for use in a reverside illumination of a transparent liquid crystal display. The first lamp has a problem in that the illumination is effected unevenly and a lamp for use in a reverside illumination is thick. There has also been known a lamp bulb type fluorescent lamp for use in a reverside illumination of a transparent liquid crystal display. The second has a problem in generating heat and so on in addition to the problem just mentioned above. To solve the problems mentioned above, there has been a need to prepare the reverside illumination for a liquid crystal display having a thin flat surface and capable of uniformly illuminating the whole of the liquid crystal display without generating heat. There has further been known a cold cathode type flat fluorescent lamp for use in reverside illumination and developed recently which has electrodes at both ends thereof in a horizontally spaced relation. Thus the third fluorescent lamp needs a high luminous voltage because the distance between two electrodes is long so that the discharge is effected horizontally from both ends of the lamp.